


an example

by nastyboy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: Sawada’s cheeks are flushed softly, and he’s back lit by the windows spanning the back wall of his office. He leans back in the chair with delicate movements, legs spreading subconsciously as Hibari’s pheromones fill the room in an innate response to Sawada’s. Sawada looks like the picture perfect sweet omega, all relaxed in his chair with his big eyes and gentle smile.Hibari doesn’t trust it. Or the arousal burning low in his gut.





	an example

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my hand at abo a bit ago, here it is. it was,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, a lot
> 
> enjoy <3

Hibari can feel Sawada’s eyes on him for the majority of the meeting, but it’s flickering, as if Sawada is trying not to look at him but can't help himself. Hibari goes through painstaking trouble not to let his gaze shy towards the omega, instead opting to let Chrome do all the debriefing, and readying himself to leave immediately afterwards.

Except Chrome disappears swiftly before he’s realized the meeting is adjourned, leaving him alone with Sawada, and before Hibari can escape Sawada’s sweet voice stops him. 

“Kyoya,” He calls, and that is rare. His given name without any honorifics or hesitancy or nervousness. Hibari turns his eyes up, now, meeting molten amber unflinchingly because he is not a coward by any means.

Sawada’s eyes seem to grow innocently wide as their gazes meet, a smile rounding his full cheeks. In the same moment, he notices a sweet familiar smell; omega slick, Sawada’s specifically. It’s sugary, and makes the room feel humid in combination with the summery breeze of Italy flowing in through the window. Hibari lets his gaze drift to the floating curtains billowing on the wind, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to distract himself. It doesn’t work. Sawada’s sugary, bitter smell like italian grown coffee beans with chocolate shells coats his tongue and throat, cloyingly thick as it entices him.

Sawada’s cheeks are flushed softly, and he’s back lit by the windows spanning the back wall of his office. He leans back in the chair with delicate movements, legs spreading subconsciously as Hibari’s pheromones fill the room in an innate response to Sawada’s. Sawada looks like the picture perfect sweet omega, all relaxed in his chair with his big eyes and gentle smile.

Hibari doesn’t trust it. Or the arousal burning low in his gut. 

“Are you going into heat?” Hibari says, narrowing his eyes.

Hibari dares to hope the answer is yes then he can call one of the other guardians to take care of their boss. Sawada knows he isn’t good at caring things, knows that he doesn’t have nurturing instincts to follow like the rest, knows he doesn’t have any good alpha qualities besides strength. Hibari wants to leave, but something keeps him there. Some invisible force, like the weight of Sawada’s gaze locked with his own, keeps him stood still off to the side of Sawada’s desk. It feels like waiting, and Hibari hates waiting without a concrete reason. He cuts his gaze between Sawada’s eyes and his posture, searching out.

Sawada shakes his head and laughs, a quiet, fluffy sound, his smile curving into a smirk for the barest second before it softens again. His stance changes for a moment, too. The sprawl of his legs becomes decidedly alpha, and his shoulders square out from their meek submission. It fades as quickly as it came with a blink of Hibari’s dark blue eyes. He looked for a moment like there should’ve been sky flames glowing bright on his forehead.

“No, but I want you, _Kyoya_.” Sawada shivers, as if the sound of Hibari’s name on his tongue brings him pleasure. Hibari growls, a rumble that builds in his chest, as his arms twitch at his sides. He doesn’t know whether he wants to grab his tonfa or Sawada, but either way he restrains himself. Sawada’s eyes track the motion, and he whistles out a pleased purr, his smile turns unabashedly into a smirk now. He says, “ _Please, Alpha_.”

Hibari feels the stillness in him snap.

He growls again, raw with confusion more than anything else before making his way around Sawada’s wide desk. He crosses the space in few strides, immediately reaching for Sawada. He cups Sawada’s squared jaw between his hands, pulling the omega into an insanely demanding kiss. Hibari uses his grip to force Sawada’s jaw wide as he slips his tongue past his lips. Sawada reacts by pushing up to meet Hibari, hands grasping the arms of his chair uselessly as Hibari ravishes his mouth.

When Hibari pulls back, tongues connected by a strand of saliva. Sawada does not look dazed. The usual pheromone drunk fogginess is missing from his eyes, instead replaced by a clarity that only comes with his dying will. Hibari takes a deep breath, and finds that under the tell tale omega scent is another richer scent. It smells like burnt caramel, and it clogs Hibari’s senses, but, though it is unmistakably an alpha scent, it doesn’t rile him. Hibari feels himself react to it, but there aren’t any instincts telling him to fight against it. If anything he feels the need to submit. Hibari idly remembers Sawada telling him about this, his capacity to be both, and he shrugs to himself, deeming it irrelevant at this moment.

Sawada’s eyes are tracing Hibari’s sharp features, searching out his responses. There is concern in his eyes, and Hibari relaxes at the sight of it, reassured that there is nothing to worry about. When Sawada finds what he’s looking for he brings his hands up to Hibari’s hips, pushing him to sit on the edge of his desk. Hibari goes with the push, leaning back on his arms as Sawada’s hands come to his belt and fly.

“Can I? I want you, can I have you?” Sawada says, gaze drifting up to lock with Hibari’s. Hibari rolls his eyes at the seemingly unnecessary question.

When Sawada resolutely refuses to go on without a response, Hibari nods, tongue curling around a kissing yes. Sawada is swift in unbuckling his belt, trousers and underwear, slipping them off with Hibari’s help until they are pooled on the ground next to Sawada’s chair. Sawada moves closer, hooking Hibari’s legs comfortably over his shoulders as he gentles kisses down the insides of his bare thighs. The skin is pale and tender, and Hibari fights against the instinctive twitch as Sawada’s soft lips and unruly hair dust kisses over his skin.

Sawada works his way inward until he’s pressing kisses to the trimmed hair of Hibari’s pubis mons. Hibari shifts his legs wider, sighing under the attention as one hand threads in Sawada’s messy hair. Sawada presses a smile into him before ducking down to suck kisses over Hibari’s labia. It’s nice, but it’s not much for Hibari, and he knocks his knee into Sawada’s head harmlessly at the same time as he pulls his hair to direct him. Sawada laughs, but follows his pulls until he’s lapping over Hibari’s stiffening clit. That makes Hibari’s legs jump, pleasure swarming up his spine urgently. He groans, using the leverage of Sawada’s shoulders to press up into his mouth. Sawada moans in response, delving deeper, and flatting his tongue out for Hibari to grind onto. Hibari glances down his body, catching Sawada’s eyes. He notices that they’re clouded now, like being buried in between Hibari’s thigh is finally what he needed to sink into his arousal. He must be overloading on Hibari’s pheromones from the source.

Sawada dips down, pressing his tongue into Hibari, and sucking around his entrance with a slick sound. Hibari jolts at the feeling, removing his hand from Tsuna’s hair to rub over his clit instead. The pleasure is sticking fast to his spine, making his abdomen and his thighs quiver. Sawada senses his impending orgasm, stealing his breath as he bats away Hibari’s hand to suck harshly over his clit, holding him down with one arm braced over his abs. Hibari’s arm drops out from under him, and he falls flat onto Sawada’s desk. Sawada’s other hand wiggles under him to sink just enough fingers into his vagina to be satisfying. Hibari loses it immediately, breath catching in his chest to silence him as he bucks and writhes.

Sawada pulls off of his clit, nudging him with little kitten licks as he finger fucks him through the rest of his orgasm. Hibari’s fingers fist Sawada’s hair again to pull his mouth off of his vulva entirely as he relaxes into the crinkling papers under his back. Sawada turns to sucking bruises into his thighs, but his fingers don’t stop their steady pace in and out. Hibari doesn’t mind it, clenching around them every so often when they brush somewhere sensitive.

Another finger squeezing in next to the others makes him squirm, though. Sawada’s arm is still holding him down, preventing him from escaping the insistent press. His vagina opens willingly, spreading around Sawada’s fingers greedily, and then again when his last finger slips in on the next thrust. Hibari gasps when all of the fingers curl upwards, lifting onto his elbow to look down at Sawada. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stands from his chair, withdrawing from Hibari’s vagina. He leans forward until the outline of his hard cock is pressed against Hibari’s soaked vulva. Hibari narrows his eyes in a glare when he meets Sawada’s whiskey eyes, but the brunette just sends him a bashful grin paired with a syrupy omega purr that clicks in his throat, but soothes Hibari regardless. 

“Can I?” Sawada asks, again.

Hibari nods hastily, and Sawada reaches into a drawer to his right. He gathers a condom, handing it to Hibari before leaning back to undo his pants. He doesn’t pull them down far, just enough to free his cock. Hibari’s gaze is riveted to Sawada’s cock, flushed and wet. There’s the swell of a knot at the base, but it’s much, much smaller than other knots Hibari has seen and taken.. Hibari doesn’t much care as long as it is in him sooner rather than later. Hibari tears the package open with his teeth, handing the rubber back to Sawada, and tossing the wrapper carelessly to the side. There’s a moment where they both watch him roll the condom snugly onto his cock then Sawada is tilting forward again to press against Hibari again. Hibari can feel the heat of him through the thin layer of the condom, and it flares the fire in his guts. He doesn’t hesitate to reach a hand down, angling Sawada’s cock to press into him. Sawada pushes in slow and steady, and Hibari growls in satisfaction, reaching a hand up to pull Sawada down, and into a kiss. It’s sloppy, but just at dominating as their earlier kiss.

The sweep of Hibari’s tongue along Sawada’s makes his knees weak, but he gathers his strength back after a moment. Sawada shoves their hips together with short thrusts until he’s sunk all the way in. Hibari moans into his lips, panting for a moment as Sawada grinds his cock deep inside of Hibari. It’s immediately pleasurable, the thick fullness of his cock and the stuttering pace of Sawada’s hips, the gentle catch of his faux-knot against Hibari’s entrance. Hibari squirms a hand between them again to circle his clit with two fingers. He hisses, the nub still slightly over sensitive at any rough touch, but he doesn’t stop his movements.

Hibari powers through until all he feels is swelling pleasure rippling through his limbs. Sawada pulls back to thrust properly into him, and Hibari yelps, falling to his back. There is strength behind Sawada that he somehow forgot about, but is thankful for in this moment. His hands scramble for a moment until he finds purchase on the edge of the desk. Sawada grasps his waist, tugging him down to meet the power of his thrusts. Hibari lets his head fall back, eyes fluttering shut as he basks in the force of Sawada’s thrusts.

Distantly, he notices minimal flame signatures coming towards them, but his distracted mind deems it irrelevant. Sawada is buried deep again, grinding forward in what can barely be called thrusts, and Hibari’s jaw is dropped open as he gasps. There’s the familiar call of Gokudera’s voice, sounding oddly frantic, and Hibari’s jaw clenches in annoyance at how loud it is in his pleasure-blank mind.

The doors to Sawada’s office slam open, and Hibari _knows_ that he should have known this would happen.

Gokudera can be heard futilely yelling after the intruders, “Boss is busy with company, you can’t just— Stop!”, and Hibari knows that Sawada tricked him, effortlessly leading him exactly where he wants him because Gokudera obviously knows. Hibari also recognizes most of those that barge in, even as he gazes at them upside down. It’s the head of the Ricci family, a tentative ally of theirs; a handful of alphas from the Cartanello family; odds and ends from the Conti family; and multiple others from families that Hibari cannot recall from the top of his head. Hibari remembers them all well enough though because each of them has had the nerve to mutter obscenities with the intention of being overheard—

“An omega don? Pathetic.”

“They’re loyal because he’s riding their knots.”

“I bet he doesn’t even know how to fight, let alone have the strength.”

“Love to have a go at _Decimo_ ,” Tsuna’s title said with a sarcastic sneer, as if it didn’t mean a thing, “He’s gotta look beautiful hanging off a knot.”

“He probably kneels easy.”

— Sawada had had to physically restrain Gokudera for more than half of the comments, but he hadn’t seemed overly bothered. Hibari understands why now. He had already been planning this, _an example_. Tsuna has purposely gathered every single lesser mafioso allied with his family that had the confidence to slander him over something as trivial as his dynamic, and now he keeps fucking Hibari steadily as if to scream _look! look at me! look at the alpha willingly bending himself for me!_ , and Hibari huffs. He rolls his eyes, half from the orgasm building in his gut and half from exasperation.

Then Sawada stops, accompanied by a frustrated growl from Hibari and a soothing hush from Sawada. He settles deep into Hibari, staying buried there as he regards his unwelcome visitors.

“Do you all need something? As you can see, I’ve got more important people to attend to.” Sawada says, italian rolling off the tip of his tongue sharp as tacks and smooth as silk. Hibari growls in pleasure, peeling his eyes open to stay locked on Sawada even as he starts nudging their hips together again in short, barely decent thrust. The man in the front looks red in the face when Hibari flicks his eyes up, and though his brow is furrowed in anger, Hibari is sure it’s from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. The rest are much the same, though there are a few whose expressions are decidedly more lecherous than offended. Hibari slicks his tongue over his lips, and moans a little louder as Sawada speeds up the pace of his hips, one hand sliding down to stroke graciously over his clit.

“Decimo! This is highly inappropriate! You shouldn’t be—” The red-faced man starts, but Sawada cuts him off with a sharp, loud click of his tongue.

“No, Don Ricci. I can do what I’d like because I am the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and _you_ have walked into _my_ territory.” Tsuna says, typical omega purr falling into an alpha growl without thought. Hibari can’t help the tingles running down his spine at the sound of it. “What’s highly inappropriate is making derogatory comments about someone’s dynamic, in any situation, but especially when it’s someone you work with. Someone who knows that you aren’t following the rules they imposed to control the gun trade which is beyond cause enough for the end of our professional relationship. You’ve got a month to make yourself and your family scarce or we’ll do it for you.” Sawada’s voice is calm and commanding, and his speech makes it seem like he was waiting for this guy to screw up.

Hibari watches as Don Ricci’s face pales, and then he starts taking steps back. He runs straight into one of the stunned men flanking him when he whips around, getting knocked back on his ass in his rush. He sputters as he stands, face flushing an impossible red until it’s nearly purple as he’s disappearing around the corner. Once he’s gone, Sawada calls out to Gokudera.

“Make arrangements to have Yamamoto, Chrome, and Haru follow up on that. Yamamoto and Chrome can kill any stragglers that want to cause trouble, and Haru can work on compensating anyone that gets displaced or otherwise discomfited after the Ricci family is dissolved.” Sawada finishes, words drifting in the air with finality. Gokudera gives a short nod, eyes barely skirting over Hibari. He pinks when their gazes lock for a moment before he turns to exit. Gokudera glares at the remaining men fiercely as he leaves Tsuna’s office. Tsuna addresses the rest, 

“Take that as a warning. I will not tolerate disrespect to myself or mine. And,” his face steels now, “there is no reason for one dynamic to be viewed as better than the other, if I hear any of you spreading more of that bullshit, you will be taken care of. Leave.”

They all scramble over each other to open, exit, and close the tall, dark doors. Tsuna’s body relaxes into something closer to the way he usually carries himself once the doors slide shut. He trails his hands up Hibari’s soft thighs to his knees, and then back down to smooth over the flat muscle of his stomach. Tsuna’s thrusts are long and slow, and it is severely pleasurable to say the least.

Hibari’s bangs hang away from his forehead except for a few strands stuck with sweat, leaving his eyes lidded and exposed as his gaze trails lazily back to Sawada, and he takes a moment to blow those few damp hairs out of the way before pulling his leg back and planting his foot on Sawada’s chest. Sawada smirks for a moment before one well placed kick, drives the breath from him and collapses him back into his vacant chair at the same time. Hibari takes a moment to shuffle off the desk carefully, collecting himself on shaky legs before he re-settles himself over Sawada’s lap, and spears himself on his cock. Sawada gasps, still trying to regain his breath, and unable to help the reaction as Hibari clenches fever tight around him. Hibari supports himself with an elbow on Sawada’s shoulder and a hand on the back of his chair, locking gazes with the omega as he starts riding him at a brutal pace. It feels better from this angle with the way Sawada’s cock curves. The head drags heavily just where Hibari wants it, and he doesn’t try to hide his reactions. He simply moans out, rocking back against Sawada’s stiff cock.

“ _Oh_ , K-Kyoya!” Sawada moans, huffing as his hands scramble over Hibari’s hips. He eventually finds purchase of sweat-slick skin, but he can’t do more than dig his nails in as Hibari goes about riding him mercilessly. “That’s—! That’s so good. _Please_.”

Sawada relaxes into the chair under him, hips finding a more deliberate rhythm that meets Hibari’s after he plants his feet, pleasure ramping up faster than Hibari is prepared for as Sawada refocuses on their fucking. His thumbnails dig crescents into the divots where thighs meet hips. He starts fucking up in earnest, pounding these gasping breaths out of Hibari. Hibari quickens the fingers that find his clit, chasing his orgasm fully now that Sawada is doing the same. Sawada starts letting out these sweet little whimpers when Hibari’s vagina clenches around him, rippling with the force of Hibari’s orgasm. Hibari slumps over him, teeth digging thoughtlessly into the skin of Sawada’s neck, hips tilting back to take the full force of Sawada’s last few thrusts. The afterglow extends out as Sawada gingerly rocks them together to milk his own orgasm. Hibari feels light like his body is simply water and air, and he is stuckfast around Sawada’s cock as a faux-knot swells fully to lock him in.

Hibari levers himself up slightly, pushing back until Sawada starts moving with him. He fumbles into a more comfortable slump, and Hibari notes how roomy this chair is, closer to a throne than a desk chair in appearance. The leather catches uncomfortably where it meets his sweat skin, but Hibari can’t be bothered with that right now as he digs his nose in behind Sawada’s ear, irritating the scent gland there. Sawada’s arms settle around Hibari’s waist, protectively, and there’s another hint of burnt caramel wafting through the air. Hibari resolves to enjoy it, settling in for a midday, post-coital nap.

Just before he drifts off he says, “You will ask me before making an example like that again.”

Hibari hadn’t minded in the least bit, being too uncaring of herbivores to truly be bothered. Tsuna knows this. Hibari knows Tsuna knows this. They both understand and share the proper meaning of the sentiment; _let me know before hand, next time_.

“Yes, Alpha. I'm sorry, Alpha.” Sawada says, voice taking on the familiar tone of politeness. Hibari will punish him for this properly later, but for now, the promise appeases him enough to lull his instincts into sleep.


End file.
